


one shots, small deaths.

by moonsofceres



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsofceres/pseuds/moonsofceres
Summary: A collection (perhaps) of explicit short stories. Mercykills, if you will.





	one shots, small deaths.

He growled. For all the singular pressures he knew, fucking her was such divinity.

For all his extra size and training, his deadly capabilities, only she matched his intensity.

He had already torn off her pants, and if he hadn't destroyed the clasp again, it would be a small mercy. But he didn't care about her clothes right now, or anything on the entire material plane besides her wet, sacred depths, the dark shrieks into his ear as she clung to him.

It had been all he could think about, and he wasted no time with action.

Pushing Angela onto the dresser, against the wall as her legs curved instinctively around him, to the place of his hips where she could sufficiently grip for balance.

They had learned this much of each other long before this. When his forefingers popped out of his mouth, his thick thighs parted hers as she let him slide both inside of her, curling upwards, inwards. He knew the delicious groan this would draw from her lips. But it wasn't enough, and so his other hand ventured beneath her shirt, curving under her breast as he fucked her, felt her out, felt his cock harden for her.

"But I want you now, Gabriel"

He made the critial error of looking in her eyes, the lust behind them so strong that it unhinged any plan he may have had. But her own hands moved to remove his pants, so his fingers curled and uncurled, pushed further in in slow, drawn out movements. Depsite her task, her own rythyms changed to follow his, grinding onto his hand, despite her own plan to have him fuck her wholly now.

As she drew his cock out, her small hand curled around his length, pulling him out, pleasing him with a thunb curling around his engorging, purpled tip as it was exposed.

"You don't want to feel how hot I am for you?"

"I feel it already, baby" he growled. But she had him, and he knew it.

He picked her up again, eliciting a squeel as his fingers did not falter, so hungry in his movements that the base of his hand spread apart her labia lips in his deperate quest to _have_ her.

And he would, so soon, finding the bed and throwing her down. The succulent slick of his hand pushing out from her pussy drawing a moan from his lips too, and he licked along his fingers devilishly, meeting her eyes once he had tasted her.

"Show me" he said simply, methodically removing the rest of his clothes as he watched her, moved onto the bed by his knees, coming closer to his prey.

She looked shocked, then sheepish, laid agianst the pillows with clothes not fully removed. But she succambe, looking into his eyes and reaching downwards. Spreading her pussy apart, inviting him inside.

"Fuck me, Gabriel."

With a smirk he took hold of his cock, pumping it hard with an enclosed hand as another reached for lubricant. Administering it to his hands and working it around his erect phallus, taking in her splayed out appearance hungrily. 

Reaching for her legs, he pulled them towards and up against him before lining himself up, biting his lower lip before feeling out her entrance, pausing when just inside to look at her. Ensuring, in one soft, silent moment, that she was alright. She smiled, and nodded, looking entirely like lust was about to take her.

But Gabriel wanted to take her first, and he slid his cock inside of her, pushing into the tensing, wet confines of her perfect body, feeling her react around him.

He didn't wait for her to adjust. He took hold of the padding of her hips and rolled his against her, the heat extending from his own body fucking into hers, taking her, having her writhe against him as they made each other feel divine.

Her hands grasped for his arms, fingers digging into thick muscle as he fucked her into her mattress, into the sheets that had been so neatly preesented until he devoured her across them, as her body came alive and free in her explorations of him.

She flipped him over, knees coming to rest by his side as she slid her pussy down onto his big cock, thick and engorged as she rode him, chest and breasts rising as she reaached back to grab her ankles, chest opening and greeting the sky as she followed every sensory explosion, letting her body be pounded into glorious, blissful oblivioun by the considerably larger man. The gentle friend; the savage lover.

So utterly lost in the moment that she did not realise that she did not flip him, _could_ not. Her thighs were muscular, thicker than much of her body portrayed. Activated in thick bands, expanding and contracting, gripping her onto him as she rode, _writhed_.

She lost herself and her head flipped forward, riding him agressively, in the shared rythym, violent passion they had.

With the first returned shred of conciousness, Angela looked up abead of her, one eye seeing through mishaped strands of sheen kissed blonde.

Gabriel looked ready to devour her. 

She could never truly move his body, though, not through force of her own. Through the sweat touched veil of her hair, Angela saw that clearly in this moment.

He lay on his back, reclined in a way that seemed increasingly less relaxed the longer she spent looking at it. His legs rested bent and open, knees splayed out from each side of her.

The position activated by a tension held within his body, starting from gripped heels, digging into the sheet and flexing deltoids, contracting deep coloured muscles from his core. Facilitating the sturdy base of his torso from wnich his hands gripped onto the cheeks of her ass, driving her, pounding into her from his solid base.

Pretty blue eyes widened, as deep dark eyes slithered, staring. 

Unrelenting.

She gasped, deep and rising sharply in pitch, in a way far more uncontrolled than she would willingly allow. He grinned, the action sly and smouldering, a barely contained feral victory of the hunter.

He growled, and gripped her, a savage grin accompanying the way he suddenly held her down in place, firm and ground upon his cock, his hips rising one final inch to seal their deal.

Angela let go, then. Her head falling forward, then throwimg backwards to unleash a string of incoherancies, moaned through swollen, parted lips as she surrendered to nis movements, his grip, the unrelenting command over their bodies, together.

Or so Gabriel thought.

As she tilted her head slightly back forward again, just enough for him to see the sweet smile on her face, the devillish glint in her beautiful eyes, he realised the game was not done. A gravel, low growl was torn from his own mouth as she seized in wet warmth around him, and with the last of his stamina he pushed himself up with one arm, gripping onto her as he let go, filling her as she moaned into the hollow of his neck. Slow, thick pulses binding them together, fuelling their pleasures, fusing their bliss.

As her body began to go slack, he gripped onto the join of her thighs and ass, pushing her body firmly down into place in his lap, holding her in a well known place until one final orgasm was announced through a delicious squeel from her mouth.

With that, his grasp became gentle, softly holding her as he rolled backwards, the smaller woman layed across his wide chest. Both content to listen to the heavy breathing of the other. Reaching to trace his biceps once the world stopped spinning, and run his fingers across her hair when his senses began returning to the rest of his body.

"You are trouble" Gabriel told her, with a husky chuckle, pressing his lips to her temple.

They lay in the afterglow, heavenly, _together_.

"Only for you."


End file.
